Mary the Fantabulous
Mary the Fantabulous is the ruler of the nation Rothinzil, located in Russia. She has been one of the most controversial figures in CN history. To some, a great leader and peacekeeper. However, her close relationship with the NPO has brought question to her motives. She was also one of the best loved staff members under the name "Mary the Moderator". Mother of neutrality. Mary joined the Green Protection Agency shortly after the founding of her nation, and remained there until September 12th. During her time in the GPA, Mary served as an ambassador to numerous alliances, was considered the "peacekeeper" of the Green Team during the Green Civil War, and served two months as President. Her zeal for neutrality and rejection of GGA's anti-NPO views have been brought under question by some who say they were motived not by a true belief in the ideal of neutrality but by a mere desire to keep the GPA from joining the anti-NPO movement. This is typically the thought of fools, for anyone who would actually read her old posts on the GPA board would note that for a long while, she was anti-NPO. At the height of this controversy(There was no "height of controversy"), Mary faced impeachment(not really.) when unilaterally and without consulting the cabinet(The cabinet did not exist during the First Great War. Good try, though) else she declared that GPA would not join the First Great War. At the time, this was being voted on by the GPA membership, but the poll was deleted by Mary(Incorrect. A hot-headed member made the poll. It had five "Yes, join the war" votes and around 30 "No" votes by the time Mary locked it._. Traditionally, the job of interpreting the GPA charter especially in such a manner belongs to the entire cabinet(Again, no cabinet at this time), but Mary claimed that her interpretation was so self-evident that she need not consult anyone. She also claimed that to enter the war would be so devastating to the GPA's ideals that she would be guilty of failing her duties as president if she did not take this extreme action. Mary's impeachment was stalled due to deadlock and eventually her term(there were no terms back then. Mary stepped down from her position as had United Blobs in the past) ran out and due to the technically pending impeachment she was disqualified from seeking re-election(She wanted to leave by the time she stepped down). Another black mark on her record is that while being the main preacher of neutrality on Cybernations, she openly attacked and undermined the government of Prodigal Chieftain of the GGA. While this is true to some extent, Mary did maintain that the GPA and GGA relations would remain steadily neutral. Mary the Pacifican On September 15th, the nation of Rothinzil joined the New Pacific Order, to the surprise of many. This shocking choice of alliance was met with adverse reactions. To cease the angry accusations and harrassment, Mary withdrew from the Order approximately a week after joining. In October, Dilber, the then-Emperor of the NPO, invited Mary to return to Pacifica, and warned others to watch their words and actions regarding her choice. She accepted the offer, and has since then been a member of the NPO. To her critics, this further solidified their claim that all along Mary had been acting not in the interests of neutrality and the GPA, but using neutrality as a tool to protect NPO's interests by keeping the GPA out of the war and subverting Prodigal Chieftain's green-unification campaign.(Okay, seriously. This is just sad. Who really believes that? She was one of the main advocates of the "Green Unity" movement when it first began, and again, she did truly believe in preserving the GPA's neutrality at all costs.) Mary served on the December and January War Councils, works as a diplomat to the Green Protection Agency and the Old Guard, served four terms on the Council Pacifica, and is currently an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. Mary the Moderator Mary was an admin on the CN forums under the name Mary the Moderator. She was removed in December by then Senior Staff Leader Sword of Estel on charges that she instructed members of GOONS that if they wanted to try for an appeal, they could contact her or another moderator over IRC, which she had told pretty much every IRC-bound alliance. She did not guarantee universal appeals for the GOONS or for anyone, but said she'd try to at least hear out their side of the story.